The present invention relates to a metallic work bench folding leg and brace structure and more particularly to improved telescoping leg adjustment means and a tool mounting platform for such a bench structure.
1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,111 issued Mar. 4, 1980 to me for Bench Folding Leg And Brace Structure. This patent discloses an elongated work bench normally supported by a downwardly diverging leg structure connected with a leg folding members. The leg folding members are pivotally connected with the undersurface of the work bench for pivoting the legs to a parallel stored position adjacent the undersurface of the work bench when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,870 issued Sep. 30, 1969 to Barcus for Telescopic Structure With Rotatable Shaft and U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,885 issued Apr. 3, 1973 to Becker for Locking Device For Extendible Tubes are believed good examples of the further state-of-the-art for telescoping tube or leg structure.
This invention is distinctive over the above named patents by providing improved telescoping retrofitting leg assemblies for increasing the operational height of the modified bench with the legs telescopically extended to a maximum height without increasing the bench minimum height with the legs telescopically collapsed. The present disclosure provides an improved leg fixed position adjustment means which is smoother operating, more positive, easier to manufacture and field replaceable. Also, this invention is distinctive over the above named patents by including a platform removably secured in overlying relation on the bench top surface for quickly mounting and supporting tools or equipment such as a power miter box saw, a table top, or the like.